The Master and his Mistress
by HypnoSpaceWoman
Summary: Two old friends of the Doctor - the Master and the Mistress - have arrived on Earth during his exile. Their goal; destroy Earth. Their reason; a little more complex. But it's best summed up as a long running game between them and their oldest friend turned enemy. And having allied themselves with the Nestene, does the Doctor stand a chance against these two formidable foes?
1. Part 1

As the TARDIS materialised, the Mistress felt a jolt of excitement rush through her, as a smile crept onto her face. She wasn't one to normally get excited at the mere landing of of a TARDIS. But today she hadn't landed just anywhere. No, she'd arrived on Earth. Otherwise known as Sol Three. A level five planet with a native species that the Mistress had encountered before.

It was a rather common strand of evolution – the human appearance – as demonstrated by her own similar form. With her cloudy blue eyes, exotic looking olive oil skin and long thick hair, the Mistress could easily pass for human and half a dozen other identical species throughout the universe.

Normally when encountering a planet such as Earth, the Mistress would either seize control, or burn down. Both very pleasing and fulfilling goals, and sometimes she had difficulty deciding which was her favourite of the two. Today though, she was going to destroy the Earth. She'd arrived with that very thought in mind. Reciprocated by her lover, the Master.

The Master and the Mistress had been childhood friends back on their home planet of Gallifrey. They'd grown up together and had been very close, even back then. A relationship blossoming as they aged. Sure there was the odd disagreement, fight, regeneration, but they always found their way back to one another. They were magnetic like that, and when they connected, their fiery love was unstoppable. All either wanted was to rule and destroy, a perfect match.

However, back on Gallifrey, long ago, there had been a third friend, to both the Master and the Mistress. His name, was the Doctor. And while as children they'd been good friends, they'd since drifted apart. The Master and the Mistress abandoning morals and rules in favour of their own dreams and ambitions. While the Doctor just abandoned their societies rules, and clung to his own morals – helping out wherever he could around the universe. It made the Master and Mistress sad at times, to think of such wasted potential. The Doctor was one of the few Time Lords who understood them, and they he.

A lass, he chose his path, and they took theirs, and as time had passed it became clear they'd chosen right. Because in the end, the Doctor was captured by the Time Lords and put on trail for becoming a renegade just as the Master and Mistress had. They'd only found that out recently.

Like the Doctor, the Time Lords were eager to capture both the Master and Mistress. So that they might punish them for all their crimes across time and space. They'd come close a few times, the Mistress had to admit, but they always escaped. Only the most recent time they'd been caught, they'd heard a rumour about the Doctor. That after his trail, his punishment had been exile, to the very planet the Mistress had arrived on. It wasn't a coincidence.

Ever since their sides were chosen, the Master and Mistress had always gotten a kick out of making life difficult for the Doctor. So after finding out about his exile, they'd thought why not make it worse for him? So they formed a plan and set course for Earth, with the sole goal of destroying it – just as they had so many other worlds.

And now, they had arrived.

"An excellent landing, my dear," complimented the Master from the other side of the six panelled console that stood between him and the Mistress. The console was located in the centre of a white circular room, with no windows or doors, and an indented pattern of circles that covered the walls. This was the Master's TARDIS control room.

"Why thank you, Master," replied the Mistress with an acknowledging smile.

After then flicking a few switches on his side, the Master said, "I think I'll go outside and survey our environment."

"You can do that from in here," pointed out the Mistress with a critical look. Eyeing the Master as he activated the door controls, and part of the wall behind him opened up.

"Oh, my dear, Mistress, you know how I like to greet my subjects in person. Before I destroy them that is," said the Master in his husky voice as he backed away from the console. A nasty and attractive grin beneath his goatee. He then stepped out of the ship, and the wall closed over behind him.

The Mistress smiled to herself, before looking down at the console. She had already begun working on their plan to destroy the Earth. Firstly, they had to find a Nestene energy unit, left over from the Nestene's previous attempt to takeover the Earth. It had been thwarted by the Doctor, but this time the humans wouldn't be the only ones with a Time Lord on their side.

Within a few seconds the Mistress had completed her tasked and located the Nestene energy unit. Being held in the nearby city of London, in a building the TARDIS databank had labeled as, 'the National Space Museum.' The Mistress knew how primitive the human race was on this planet, so her hopes weren't all that high for what their Space Museum might hold. Nothing they had would hold a candle to the TARDIS after all.

With all the information they'd need for now, the Mistress stepped around the console to activated the door controls just as the Master had. The same part of the wall opened up, and the Mistress stepped out, finding a drop awaiting her outside.

Stood at the edge of the entrance to the Master's ship, the Mistress peered out to see what his TARDIS had become. This time it had transformed into a horsebox, having landed in what the Mistress recognised as a circus, located in the middle of a field. She also quickly spotted the Master nearby, talking with what she also recognised to be, one of his hypnotised servants. The first on this world.

Clearing her throat, the Mistress made her presence known, before then gesturing to the sizeable drop before her when the Master and his new servant looked over. "A little help?" she asked in a demanding tone.

The Master smirked. "Of course, my dear," complied the Master, before snapping his fingers at the scrappy large man in the grey suit. "Assist your Mistress down at once" he ordered, and without objection the man obeyed. Making his way over to the horsebox door and holding out his hand for the Mistress to take. She took it with a smile before climbing down from the TARDIS's entrance and stepping onto the muddy ground beneath.

Instantly feeling the splash of mud against her skin, the Mistress then looked down and growled annoyingly at her already dirty feet. This was not how she wanted start things of.

Sensing her displeasure however, the Master quickly stepped over and lifted her head by putting his gloved finger beneath her chin. "Its just a little mud," he said soothingly, but it did little to calm the anger boiling inside of the Mistress.

"_Just a little mud?_" declared the Mistress angrily, and the Master knew he'd made a mistake. "If you think I'm going anywhere in _ruined_ shoes and _dirty_ feet, you are most certainly mistaken," snapped the Mistress, before looking down at her feet once more and sighing sadly.

"I apologise, my dear, I should have told you to wait inside. Besides, there's no need for you to come along on this menial job. I and Mr. Russel can handle it," he assured her with a solemn look, feeling genuine remorse for having displeased her. "You just go back inside and get your feet cleaned. Then when I return we shall depart of the radio telescope together. Is that acceptable?"

The Mistress considered this for a moment. "Very well," she conceded with a sigh.

"Thank you, Mistress. Now, where will I find the Nestene energy unit?" the Master inquired, back to business.

"It's at the National Space Museum. I'm sure Mr. Russel can show you there," Mistress said, looking to the hypnotised man who began to nod.

"Yes, Mistress. I will take the Master to the National Space Museum," announced the entranced Mr. Russel as she stared blankly at his two new masters.

"My goodness, he's a very susceptible one," said the Mistress delightfully, as she reached over to stroke Mr. Russel's hat, as if he were her new pet.

"I thought you'd like him," said the Master cooly, grinning proudly to himself.

"Love it," corrected the Mistress, now scratching Mr. Russel's chin. She then turned her attention to the Master, leaning over and kissing him goodbye. "Don't take too long," she warned, turning back to enter the TARDIS.

Knowing what to do, Mr. Russel held out his hand, helping the Mistress up into the TARDIS, where she waved goodbye to the Master before closing the door. An hour later, and her feet were back up to their perfect and clean standard. Her toenails repainted and having donned another pristine pair of dark high heeled sandals. The Master had also returned with the Nestene energy unit, but only found a note saying the Mistress had gone on ahead to the radio telescope.

He chuckled to himself as he read her note. Knowing that she was just the tinniest bit sour over not joining him in taking the energy unit. But his Mistress always got her own back, and knowing her, this was only the first half of her revenge. The second part would come later, when they were alone.


	2. Part 2

From the Mistress's research while waiting for her toenails to dry, she'd discovered that the closest radio telescope was at a research establishment called Beacon Hill, just outside of London. And when she grew tired of waiting on the Master to return with the Nestene energy unit, she'd decided to go herself. This way she could seize control of the radio telescope in time for the Master's arrival.

She knew he'd prefer to infiltrate it together, but this was just her way of revenge for making her walk through a muddy field and for leaving her out of the energy unit heist. And there was something else she'd be doing to him later too, but only after they'd destroy the Earth.

Security at Beacon Hill was nothing serious. In fact, the Mistress had easily walked onto the premise and then right on up to the control room of the telescope, located at the top of a very large metal tower. She was almost disappointed by the lack of resistance, since she'd been looking forward to killing or hypnotising someone. But other chances for that would come later.

When she reached the top of the radio control town, she looked through the window to find two scientists talking between themselves. Most likely about whatever wasteful project the telescope was being used for. At least soon, the Mistress and Master would be putting it to good use.

Not wishing to be seen yet, the Mistress stepped back from the window, and to the other side of the landing so that she wouldn't be spotted. However, before her back could touch the metal railing she was expecting, she found herself backing into another person.

Sharply she looked over her shoulder, only to then calm when she saw it was only the Master, who'd managed to slip up behind her. "You cruel man," she taunted, looking up at his dark brown eyes, her back still pressed against his front.

"Sorry, my dear," he apologised without any form of sincerity.

"Oh, you will be," she promised, before tilting her back, and pushing herself up to kiss him, while he leaned down. There was nothing quite like the rush of their romance, especially when intertwined with whatever their latest scheme was. In this case, the destruction of the Earth. And even when one of the scientists left the control room, heading down the long metal staircase, the Master and the Mistress continued to kiss. Their beating hearts momentarily pausing, as they thought they'd been caught. It happened rarely, but it did happen. And once they'd been caught doing far worse than kissing – and that had been when they were in the middle of holding an entire planet for ransom.

Now with a prime opportunity to take control of the radio telescope, the Master reluctantly allowed the Mistress to end their kiss. Pulling herself away as she grinned seductively up at him, with the promise, "We'll pick this up later."

"I'm counting on it," purred the Master, before following the Mistress into the control room, where the lone scientist was sat with his back to them, getting ready to have his lunch.

The Mistress had gone in with the intention of using her hypnotic tricks on him, just as the Master had used his on Mr. Russel. But when she saw the Master pull out a small black device from his pocket, holding it like one would a cigar, she began to smile widely. Seeing this, the Master smirked, knowing the reaction he'd get out of his Mistress for using this very device. A device called a Compressor, which he then aimed at the unsuspecting scientist.

Wrapping herself around the Master's free arm, the Mistress watched eagerly, blue eyes ablaze, as the Master fired the Compressor and a red light shone from the end of it. A red glow then consumed the scientist, who had been about to scream, before he was shrunk down to the size of a little doll. His little body now lying limp in the chair he'd once been sitting in.

"Is he still conscious?" asked the Mistress in a whisper like voice, barely containing the rush that come from such power over life.

"Of course," answered the Master. "I know how you like to play with them."

Chuckling along with the Master, the Mistress then stepped towards the table the scientist had been sat at, picking him up off the chair, and holding him in her hand like a toy doll – which he now effectively was. She laughed darkly as she ran her slender finger along the top of the science motionless head. Knowing he'd feel it and be aware of everything that was happening to him, but powerless to do anything about it.

While she was amusing herself with her momentary toy. The Master had stepped outside and had brought in a small wooden crate, which contained the stolen Nestene energy unit. Sitting it down on the control systems for the telescope, he took out the purple orb like device, and begun hooking it up to the telescope system through a series of wires.

"Come now, my dear. We've work to do. And don't forget, we're leaving that as a parting gift for the Doctor," reminded the Master.

"I know," said the Mistress with a touch of disappointment. She did so love the toys the Master gave her, but he was right, this one was meant for the Doctor. So, holding him over the still open metal tin lunch box, the Mistress dropped him inside. Knowing he'd fell the impact of the fall and imagining his painful grunts in her mind, the Mistress smiled, before taking the lid of the tin and sealing the miniaturised man inside. Left alone to rot in complete darkness.

It had to be said though, she'd done far worse to some of the toys the Master gave her.

With her assistance, the Master and the Mistress then repositioned the radio telescope, aiming it in the direction of the Nestene home world. There it would receive a signal, allowing the energy unit to be reactivated and to begin absorbing power. Power which would allow them to create another Nestene army here on Earth. One which would then help them bring the Nestene – in their true form – to Earth, where they would then destroy the planet and claim it for themselves.

However, while they were powering up the unit, the scientist who'd left the control room earlier, noticed what they were up too. He began shouting through radio, demanding to know what was going on. When neither Time Lord, or his compressed colleague answered, he began making his way up to the control room. By which time the two Time Lords had finished powering up the Nestene energy unit, which was now beeping healthy.

"I'll handle this one," said the Master to the Mistress, both hearing the clattering for footsteps on metal, as the scientist raced up the stairs outside. "You deal with the energy unit."

The Mistress was about ready to argue with him on this. But with the Master already standing at the door, ready to meet the scientist – who was just a few short steps away from seeing him – the Mistress wanted to project a unified front against the humans, and to show their elegance and class. So, she calmly let out a breath, and began disconnecting the energy unity from the telescope controls, as the enraged scientist came charing into the room.

Whatever he'd been raving about ceased the second he entered, finding two strangers instead of his colleague. And not another word was said by him, as the Mistress calmly and efficiently put the energy unit back in its wooden crate. Once she'd closed it up, she then turned around, hands clasped behind her back, to find the Master had successfully hypnotised the scientist, who the Mistress then identified as Professor Philips.

It was another of the handy tricks she and the Master had. To be able to reach into someone's mind without any physical connection, and to scoop up a handful of information, such as names for example. It wasn't as effective as when they physically touched the person, forcing their way inside their mind to take all that they wanted. But that took up a lot of mental energy, when usually it was far simpler and easier to just hypnotise them and have them answer whatever questions they needed. The miniature mind scoop was just a way of sussing out potential threats and pointless information, such as names that one just had to know in order to get things done sometimes.

"You will obey," the Master hissed quietly, as if he were a snake, inching closer towards the professor.

"I will obey," repeated Professor Philips as he blankly stared into the Master's eyes.

"I am the Master, and this is the Mistress," the Master introduced them, gesturing accordingly before leaving his hand linger in the Mistress's direction. "You will obey her as if her orders came from me myself. Is that understood?"

"Understood," answered Professor Philips.

"Good. Now carry this," instructed the Mistress, pointing a single finger towards the crate which contained the Nestene energy unit. After all, why should she or the Master carry it, when they had hypnotised servants to do that for them.

Without any hesitation, Professor Philips picked up the crate, allowing the Mistress to saunter past him and out the door. He then followed after a polite gesture from the Master, who lingered for a moment, setting a small little trap as another means of greeting the Doctor. It only took him a minute, and he only did it so that it was perfectly clear that it was he and the Mistress who the Doctor was facing. He then joined the Mistress and their newest hypnotised subject at the base of the stairs, before they proceeded onto their next task.


	3. Part 3

After a costume change for the Master, he and the Mistress proceeded on to their next stop. A small scale factory located in London's industrial district called, 'Farrel Plastics.' They'd both decided that among the many companies in London that were producing plastic, this one was best suited to their needs.

It was small, but big enough to provide the necessary equipment and supplies needed for the Nestene. They also knew, that Farrel Plastics wasn't doing very well at the moment, and that they weren't getting nearly enough orders to fulfil their quotas. Which meant that the Master and the Mistress, would be able to take complete control without having to worry about other customers snooping around, demanding to know why their orders hadn't been complete.

Once agreed, the Master had then phoned to set up a meeting with the man in charge of the company, Mr. Rex Farrel. He was delighted to get their call and was able to schedule them in immediately. They'd had some time before the meeting however, so to fill the gap, the Mistress took great pleasure in taking the Master into a tailor shop. There, she took control of the owner and had him assist her in dressing up her Master.

By the time she was done, the Master was then dressed in a finely made dark suit to match her own outfit. Beneath he wore a white collar shirt with black Gallifreyan cufflinks, as well as a dull orange tie that the Mistress thought suited him perfectly. The Master wasn't as sure, but wore it just to please his Mistress.

She herself wasn't in need of a business suit for their meeting. Her standard outfit consisted of a double-breasted dark jacket, with four gleaming black buttons and sleeves pushed halfway up her arms. As well as tight leather trousers and the aforementioned black ankle strapped high heeled sandals, the Mistress always looked like she was ready to do business.

Arm in arm, the two infamous Time Lords then made their way to Farrel Plastics for their meeting. The Mistress purring with excitement, while the Master held a confident smirk on his lips.

When they arrived, they were warmly greeted by Mr. Farrel and a few of his staff. They quickly went through the formalities, before then being escorted up to Mr. Farrel's office. Once the door was closed and they were then alone, the Master said, "I'm very glad that you could see me and my wife at such short notice, Mr. Farrel."

It should be noted however, the Master and Mistress were not actually married. It was just a simplification used for their cover story.

"Well, your telephone call was pretty intriguing, Colonel," admitted Mr. Farrel, almost a little nervous. "Do sit down," he said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you," the Master replied, pulling out a chair for the Mistress who nodded in thanks before taking her seat.

"Er, we do–We do have a little spare capacity at the moment. That is to say, I'm sure we should be able to squeeze in whatever your order is," declared Mr. Farrel. Getting right done to the business side of things, as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

Of course, the Master and the Mistress knew why. After all, they had done their research, and had picked this company for the very reason why Mr. Farrel was so nervous.

"I would say more than a little," pointed out the Master curtly, leaning back in the chair next to the Mistress. And just like that he'd seized control of the conversation and the room. How the Mistress loved to see him at work, as she bit down on her lower lip. "Considering that your plant has been working at less than half volume for over a year now."

"I see you've done your homework, Colonel," said the embarrassed Mr. Farrel, now that his secret was out in the open. "Well, I…admit I was interested when you mentioned a steady repeat demand," he continued, trying and failing to hide the desperation in his voice. The Mistress did love to see her subjects squirm, watching with predatory like eyes, as Mr. Farrel made his way around to the other side of the desk to sit down.

"Well, fortunately for you, Mr. Farrel. The people we represent, can never have too much plastic," declared the Mistress, as she subtly slid her chair closer towards the desk between her and Mr. Farrel. Crossing her legs at the knee as she leaned forward to meet his excited gaze.

"Well, that's-that's excellent," said an overjoyed and delighted Mr. Farrel, unable to contain his smile. "May I ask what it is you'd have us be producing?" he asked, leaning forwards with his hands clasped together on his desk, as he tried to maintain his professionalism. Unfortunately for him, things were about to take a nasty turn.

"Oh, there's no need to get into all that right now," dismissed the Mistress, still holding her gaze with Mr. Farrel. "In fact, before we proceed any further, I think we should get to know each other a little more, don't you, Mr. Farrel?" The Mistress's voice had taken on a softer, more entrancing tone as she spoke, and as it entered Mr. Farrel's mind, he couldn't help but agree.

"Yes, I quite agree," he said, smile growing when he saw the Mistress's own smile.

"That's good, Mr. Farrel. That's very good," replied the Mistress, as she brushed aside her hair with a flick. Giving her eyes a clear line of sight into Mr. Farrel's. "Tell me, what do you think of my eyes?" she asked, placing her hand beneath her chin, and giving her eyelids a flutter as she began to pull Mr. Farrel into her hypnotic gaze.

"Your–Your eyes?" stuttered Mr. Farrel, suddenly finding himself unable to blink, or even look away from the Mistress's eyes.

"They're beautiful," he said automatically, mouth left hanging open as he finished.

"I know," agreed the Mistress with a thin porcelain smile. Well aware of how attractive she was. "I've been told they are a cloudy blue. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"That's good. You like my eyes, don't you Mr. Farrel?" the Mistress asked, once again guiding him with her hauntingly soft voice.

"Yes," he repeated.

"You could look into them all day, couldn't you?"

"Yes," he said obediently.

The Mistress smiled, satisfied with the way things were going. Sure she could take control much faster, just as the Master could, but she liked taking control slowly, methodically. Without the subject even realising until it was too late.

"You're starting to get lost in my eyes, aren't you? In that hazy blue mist of mine. It's engulfed you. Becoming your whole world. You can't look away from my eyes, just as you can't escape the mist that has encompassed you." At this point, Mr. Farrel's breathing had become heavier. On the verge of hyperventilating, as if he really were trapped and lost in a blue mist.

"But don't worry," the Mistress soothed him. "I'm here to guide you. Just follow the sound of my voice. That's right, surrender your trust to me. _Obey me_ and I will guide you out." And as she spoke, Mr. Farrel's breathing began to quieten.

"That's good, Mr. Farrel. You are doing most excellent. Now do as I say and close your eyes." At her command, Mr. Farrel's eyes closed, head dipping forward. "The blue mist is fading away now. You are free. Free to obey me and my every command," instructed the Mistress, her voice echoing inside Mr. Farrel's mind. Drowning out his thoughts until he believed the Mistress's words to be his own.

"I shall obey," said the obedient Mr. Farrel.

"You are mine to command," declared the Mistress in that same soft voice, leaning back in her seat as she smiled at her handy work.

"I am yours to command," repeated Mr. Farrel.

"You will now awaken. Knowing that your only purpose in life, is to satisfy, and obey me." The Mistress then snapped her fingers, and Mr. Farrel's head shot up, eyes wide and blank for a moment. Until he blinked, and life returned to those brown eyes. But it was a life now under the Mistress's control.

"I think it's time we got started," declared the Mistress with a look to the grinning Master next to her.

"Of course, Mistress. My faculty is at your disposal. Whatever you need I shall obtain for you," said an enthusiastic Mr. Farrel without hesitation.

"You're too kind," purred the Mistress, resisting the urge to laugh, before both she and the Master set to work.


	4. Part 4

With Mr. Farrel under their control, the Master and the Mistress had essentially complete control over the plastics factory. Everything was going exactly as planned, the Mistress thought, as they made their way through the factory. And with Mr. Farrel at their side, no one questioned them. Any orders they gave were backed up by Mr. Farrel, so the workers had no choice but to comply. And the Mistress did enjoy the looks on their faces when she gave an order and they reluctantly obeyed it.

She got two of the stronger workers to retrieve the crate with Nestene energy unit and then bring it to a secluded workshop which the Master and Mistress had seized for themselves. The workers in the workshop had been most surprised, but obeyed when Mr. Farrel angrily ordered them out. He'd then apologised for the disruption to both the Mistress and the Master, who were both satisfied with his dedication to their orders.

Once the crate was delivered, the two stronger workers were ordered away, before the Master opened it up and brought out the purple bleeping orb. He placed it carefully on a table, before connecting it to some of the machinery which produced the plastic. This way, the plastic that it produced would be infused with consciousness of the Nestene, allowing it to come alive. They'd have to start out small however, but soon the entire factory would be producing Nestene plastic, and forming hundreds upon hundred of Auton troops.

The Mistress was looking forward to commanding an army once again.

Once the Master finished setting up the process and initiating it, the Mistress snapped her fingers and Mr. Farrel fell in behind them as they exited the workshop and stepped out into the yard around the factory. "Now for your main computer," declared Master.

"Where will we find it?" inquired the Mistress, with a look to Mr. Farrel.

"This way," he gestured, before the Master and Mistress took off with him in tow. They made their way around the yard, walking among many of the plastics factory's previous products, which had been left outside in various piles. The assumption was it was either damaged stock or something that had just proved so unsellable that even the dump wouldn't take it. In any case, Mr. Farrel was assuring them from behind as they walked, that this was the quickest way back to the main building. Although the Mistress half suspected his mind was still treating this as a business deal, and that he was trying to show off for them so that he might close the deal. Not understanding that for the Master and the Mistress, they already had what they wanted.

"What do you need my computer for?" asked Mr. Farrel suddenly, prompting the Mistress to sharply look back at him. She briefly wondered if he'd somehow been able to fight off her control. But from his blank gaze and level stride to keep up with them, he still seemed to be perfectly under her control. It just seemed there was a little bit of free will in their too. At least enough to ask questions, which the Mistress didn't necessarily mind. And neither did the Master, seeing as he answered the question openly.

"I'm going to erase all your other orders. That way you and your company will be able to focus solely on our needs."

"But that would change our whole production line!" exclaimed Mr. Farrel, earning another sharp look from the Mistress. It seemed his free will was getting a little to bold, she decided, coming to a stop along with the Master as they both turned to face him.

"I can't allow this. My father, he'd–"

"Mr. Farrel, you do not need to worry about your father," instructed the Mistress in her soothing voice, as she cut off Mr. Farrel. Capturing him in her hypnotic blue eyes once more. "Remember, you purpose, Mr. Farrel. What is your purpose?"

"To…To satisfy and obey you…" answered Mr. Farrel with some resistance.

Seeing that she was going to need to do some more work on his mind, the Mistress stepped closer to Mr. Farrel. Giving him a closer look at her magnificent blue eyes. Now enunciating more clearly as she spoke, so that his mind couldn't possibly fight her any longer. "That's right. Now say it again, this time knowing that it is completely true."

"My purpose is to satisfy and obey you," Mr. Farrel said more confidently this time. The hypnotic trance now taking a deeper and more firm root.

"Good. Now whenever you think of defying me or the Master, I want you to remember those words. Remember the conviction you said them with. And you will repeat those words in your mind, over and over until you once again believe them to be true. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," acknowledged Mr. Farrel, again without hesitation.

"And I want you to forget about what your father would do. You're in charge now. This is your company. And you will run it as you see fit," the Mistress added, giving the weakling a little back bone for any problems that might be on the horizon. From the way he spoke about his father, it sounded like he might be an issue. But nothing she and the Master couldn't handle, so long as Mr. Farrel Jr. remembered his place and stood his ground.

"Yes," declared Mr. Farrel loudly, as if he'd said the Mistress's worlds himself.

"And you see fit, to serve me. Don't you?" questioned the Mistress, testing the loyalties of his subconscious.

"My purpose is to satisfy and to obey you," Mr. Farrel repeated, assuring the Mistress that she'd secured her hold over him. Although, she made a note to condition him again later if she saw him slipping.

Breaking off her hypnotic hold, Mr. Farrel shook his head, as if coming out of a heavy day dream. "I'm…sorry about that," he apologised. "I don't know what I was thinking, Mistress."

"That's quite alright, Mr. Farrel," said the Mistress, as she shared a grin with the Master. "Now, you were showing my husband to your main computer, so that he might erase your other orders?"

"Of course, right his way," Mr. Farrel said, gesturing towards a nearby door into the factory. They began to walk towards it when suddenly they heard a clattering noise from behind.

They swiftly turned around – the Master and the Mistress faster than Mr. Farrel, thanks to their enhanced reaction time. And as they turned they saw a young woman duck behind a series of plastic barrels. However, she obviously knew she'd been caught, as she rose back up with a nervous smile. "Oh, hello," she said sheepishly.

The Mistress just smiled, more curious than anything. She'd soon have her answers however, as the Master quickly ensnared the girl in his powerful, and instantaneous, hypnotic glare. One look and her face then went completely blank, as she straightened up to her full height – which wasn't all that tall. In fact, she was a little short, with blonde hair and a dress sense typical of this period in human history.

With a snap of his fingers, the Master than had her follow them back up to Mr. Farrel's office were they proceeded to interrogator her. But while she was under hypnosis, she didn't put up much of a struggle, and answered every question honestly.

"And who went to the Radio Telescope Station?" asked the Master, as he, the Mistress and Mr. Farrel stood opposite the hypnotised woman – whom they'd identified as Jo Grant, the new assistant to the Doctor and a member of UNIT. They'd also learnt from her that UNIT was government military organisation, which dealt with Earth's extraterrestrial threats. Which was exactly what they were. And UNIT apparently knew of the Master and the Mistress as well, thanks to the Doctor.

The Mistress had smiled at that, happy to hear he'd gotten their little greeting present.

"Myself, the Brigadier, and the Doctor," Jo answered the Master's question, in a dull expressionless voice. Completely entranced and unable to fight the hold the Master now held over her.

"Who was the Brigadier again?" asked the Mistress as she casually ran a hand through her long thick hair, brushing it out.

"The leader of UNIT," Jo answered without even blinking.

"Ah, yes," the Mistress said while bitting down on her lip. "I'll look forward to meeting him. Always did have a thing for military men," she added with a look to the Master. He raised his brow in innocence, though smiled knowingly all the same. That had been back when they both had different faces.

"Ah, Doctor," the Master then hummed amusingly as he stepped toward Jo in her entranced state. "Curiosity always was his weakness. Wouldn't you agree, Mistress?" he said with a grin back to her.

She smiled in response, now rolling a strand of her hair around her finger. The tips of it blonde before then fading into a dark – almost purple – brunette. "Of course. And as his friends, it's only right for us to satisfy that curious little mind of his," added the Mistress, as if she were taunting the Doctor herself.

"Quite so," agreed the Master as he turned back to Jo. "You will return to UNIT with a negative report. You found nothing Suspicious. Everything was in order," explained the Master to Jo, knowing she'd believe it all to be true once she exited the trance he'd put her in.

"Yes. Everything is in order."

"When you leave this room you will have no memory of meeting me, or the Mistress. Only Mr. Farrel."

"Only Mr. Farrel," repeated Jo, as if already accepting it to be fact.

"And remember, upon your return to UNIT, when they bring in the crate that they believe to be holding the Nestene energy unit, you are to open it at once," added the Master, before handing Jo a set of keys that she would later use to unlock the aforementioned crate. A crate which would no longer contain the Nestene energy unit. But a bomb!

"I understand."

"You will follow my commands without a further word from me," the Master said in parting.

"I shall obey," Jo replied.

The Mistress then looked over to Mr. Farrel and said, "Please show Ms. Grant off the premise at once." With a nod, Mr. Farrel then led Jo out the office and outside, where she then snapped out of her trance. From the office window, the Master and the Mistress then watched with matching smirks as Mr. Farrel and Jo exchanged goodbyes. Their little double agent then got into her car, beginning the return drive to UNIT as fast as she could.

"You know, it's almost a shame to be as smart and cunning as we are. Don't you think?" asked the Master as they remained at the window. Looking out at the world that would soon be gone.

"Oh, yes, definitely," agreed the Mistress, before looking to the Master. Both then began to laugh cruelly, only stopping when they took each other in a power and commanding kiss. How they loved to be evil. However, their romance would have to wait, for they had an army to build. And there was no time like the present.


	5. Part 5

Before the Mistress, lay three plastic dummies. Their faces smooth, expressionless, and partially reflective in the light. But with the Master being a master of disguise, he'd soon be able to dress them up to look like anyone he wanted. For now though, he'd dressed them in Farrel Plastic's jumpsuits, which seemed appropriate since these particular dummies would be working the factory. That is, they would be, once the Master finished converting them into Autons. And once they were complete, he'd use them to make more Autons, and after that they'd have army at their disposal.

However, the Mistress tried not to get ahead of herself, as she watched the Master connect the Nestene energy unit to the first of the dummies on the table. Taking two wires from the purple beeping orb, the Master pressed each of them to either temple on the dummy's head. A few minutes later and he disconnected it, before snapping his fingers. There was a pause, and then the Auton sat up on the table.

"You did it!" exclaimed the Mistress eagerly, smiling from ear to ear as she stepped up to the Master's side.

"Did you ever doubt me, my dear," replied the Master with a confident chuckle. She turned to look at him, deliberately withholding the roll in her eyes until he was looking back. It only made him chuckle more, before they kissed. A small toast, to the beginning of the end of the Earth.

"Never," answered the Mistress as their lips parted, both still grinning at each other.

Allowing her Master to get back to work, the Mistress stepped back, as the Master moved the energy unit onto the next dummy. "Go and stand guard by the door," he ordered the first Auton, who bowed in acknowledgement, before making its way into the corner of the room by the closed door. As for the Mistress, she went back to her own little experimental project. Something which she and the Master had been discussing. Something they could also use against the human race, as well as the Autons.

Meanwhile, the Master was repeating the animation process on the second dummy, same as before. Ending it once again with a snap of his fingers, prompting the newly created Auton to arise. However, as it sat on the table, the Master and the Mistress looking over it, the door opened and in stumbled Mr. Farrel. Who took one look at the strange and terrifying Auton and turned to ran. Only to then find the Auton guard at the door ready to kill him.

"No, stop!" commanded the Master, to which the Auton froze in its attack.

"Mr. Farrel," spoke up the Mistress as she calmly made her way over to him. Once again using her soothing hypnotic voice to capture his attention. However this time, it seemed it wasn't quite enough, as his terror of the Auton seemed to briefly override her hypnotic commands.

"Mr. Farrel, you will turn and face me now. Now I said," ordered the Mistress firmly, before finally, a trembling Mr. Farrel turned his back on the Auton and looked to the Mistress. And with one look into her compelling blue eyes, he calmed, as the Mistress then began to feed him new hypnotic thoughts.

"You have nothing to be frightened of, Mr. Farrel. The Autons are under our control. They serve us, just as you do. You are not to be frightened off them. You accept them for what they are. Understand, that you accepting their existence will satisfy me. And in accepting their existence, you realise there is no need to fear them," explained the Mistress in her angelic voice.

"There is no need to fear them," repeated Mr. Farrel in his hypnotic trance. "I accept them."

"Good," said the Mistress as she released her hypnotic hold on him. Regrettably, Mr. Farrel was turning out to be more work than she'd bargained for. Maybe she ought to hone hypnotic abilities some more?

"Now, why did you come here?" asked the Mistress, moving on.

"Its my production's manager, James McDermott. He's-He's asking questions. He's trying to undermine me," explained Mr. Farrel hysterically, obviously still recovering from his first meeting with the Autons.

"Nothing we can't handle," the Master said with an easy shrug as he walked over to stand at his Mistress's side. "Do you wish to deal with this Mr. McDermott, or should I?"

"Actually," purred the Mistress with a devilish smile. Her blue eyes alight as an idea popped into her head. "Why don't we test my little creation?"

"Is it ready?" asked the Master with intrigue.

"Ready for a test subject. And Mr. McDermott sounds like the perfect volunteer," said an eager Mistress as she collected what looked like a black plastic pillow from where she'd been working. She turned back to the Master, showing it off with pride as she sauntered back over to him.

"Very nice work, my dear," congratulated the Master, taking it when offered and looking it over. "I can't wait to see it in action," he said, handing it over to Mr. Farrel to carry. "Now, where might we find this Mr. McDermott?"

"He's in my office," answered Mr. Farrel.

"Right," declared the Master before leading the way back to Mr. Farrel's office, where an angry Mr. McDermott was waiting for them.

"Ah, I suppose you two are the troublesome customers that have been giving me and my lot all this bother," snapped Mr. McDermott once he saw the Master and Mistress enter with Mr. Farrel.

"Colonel Masters," the Master introduced himself politely. Despite the itching urge to kill the rude man before him. "And my wife, Ms. Masters," he added with a gesture to the Mistress, before holding out his hand for a shake. But Mr. McDermott only glared at it in response, hands refusing to budge from his hips. That was his second strike, and there wasn't going to be a need for a third. His fate had already been decided by the Master and his Mistress.

"Mr. Farrel tells me you two told him to change the mix. And just what right have you two got to interfere? Do you know you've ruined a whole day's production?" Mr. McDermott continued on angrily in his thick Irish accent, clearly having no desire to introduce himself.

That could be his third strike. That was if the Mistress was in the need of a three strike system before she killed a man. Which she'd only needed in one previous incarnation. It had been a personal rule at the time.

"I resent that claim, sir," responded the Master firmly, barely binding his anger. "As Mr. Farrel can attest, me and my wife have been putting a lot of work in for the benefit of this company." Mr. McDermott look dumbfounded, and was clearly about to make another angry comment before the Master continued on regardless, gesturing towards Mr. Farrel and the black plastic product he was holding. "I mean, just look at what my wife has created for you. Would you say that looks ruined?"

Mr. McDermott glared at the creation Mr. Farrel was holding, before sharply looking back to the Master and the Mistress as if they were lunatics. "Yes!" he snapped as if they'd both lost their minds, and the Mistress watched as the Master's glare darkened on the Irish man.

_"__Now, now, dear,"_ the Mistress telepathically told him. _"I'll handle this."_ At her word her Master backed off, but not without a regretful huff of air. After all, there was only so much insolence he would let slide by – especially towards the Mistress – before he would step in and make those responsible suffer.

While the Mistress had been communing with the Master however, Mr. McDermott had been continuing on his rant. "I mean it's the wrong colour and the wrong texture. Of course it's ruined! You'd have to be a blind bat not to think that's ruined!"

"Mr. McDermott, please," the Mistress said stepping ahead of the Master. "Perhaps a demonstration would help sell you on this _unique_ piece of plastic. Mr. Farrel, if you would." At her instruction, Mr. Farrel then dropped the black plastic lump down on the floor. The Mistress then snapped her fingers and they all watched – the two humans in shock and awe while the two Time Lords both grinned darkly – as the black plastic began to expand. Growing in size like it was a blowup mattress, before it began to unfold itself into pristine black plastic armchair.

"Well…it's, er, unique right enough," conceded Mr. McDermott, obviously more than a little confused at how the little pillow like plastic had evolved into a fully sized armchair. "But–But you're still not a director of this company, Miss. You or your husband. I'm in charge of production here and I answer only to Mr. Farrel and his father."

"But of course," the Mistress agreed, hands clasped behind her back as she eyed Mr. McDermott with a sly look. A look which made the production manager very uncomfortable.

"And-And I'll tell you, you'll never sell that. You can have that for nothing. Look at it, it's like…like…black pudding!" exclaimed Mr. McDermott, trying to keep up him anger but failing as his uncomfortableness got the better of him. And it certainly wasn't help that the Mistress was still eyeing him with that twinkle in her eyes.

"Mr. McDermott, I've just had a thought," the Mistress began as she stepped right up to him. "Why don't you sit down and try the armchair for yourself. If you don't like it, then you'll never have to see me or my husband, ever again." Although, what she didn't tell him, was that no matter his opinion, there was only one outcome.

"You're crazy if you think I'm sitting in that thing," replied Mr. McDermott as he pointed a nervous hand at the armchair. "It looks uncomfortable. It's off putting. I can tell it's cold from here, and let me tell you no one likes cold…" As he'd been speaking, Mr. McDermott began to trail off, as he noticed the Mistress's flirty smile and her beautiful misty blue eyes.

Running her finger along the lapel of his jacket, the Mistress let out a seductive chuckle, as a goofy smile spread across Mr. McDermott's face. "You know, Mr. McDermott. It would make me happy if you sat in the chair. You want to make me happy don't you?" she asked in her angel like innocent voice.

"Of course," he answered, his Irish accent no longer as thick.

"That's right," the Mistress said with her calculating smile, as she straightened Mr. McDermott's tie for him. "Now, make me happy and sit in the chair." Unbeknownst to Mr. McDermott, the Mistress had slowly turned both him and herself around, so that he had his back to the armchair now. And then, as she stepped towards him, her strong finger pressing against his chest, he stepped back and then fell into the armchair. The hypnotic trance breaking as he sat down, but it didn't matter now.

"What am I doing in this thing?" snapped the confused Irishman, his accent thick and strong again. "Like I told you it's cold and clammy and…" he trailed off, trying to lift up his arms only to find they were stuck to the arm rests.

"Trouble, Mr. McDermott?" asked the Mistress with a cruel smile as she looked down at her test subject. Towering over him with her hands clasped together in front of her, ready to watch her creation in action.

"I-I-I can't move. I'm stuck to the chair." A more horrified look then came over Mr. McDermott, as he realised something even move terrifying. "Oh my God. It's moving!" he shouted in a rush of panic. Frantically he tried to get out of the chair, but it held on to him tightly. Pulling him even further in as it began to fold in around him.

Mr. Farrel stepped towards him, reaching out to help him, but the Mistress caught sight and halted him swiftly. "Stop, Mr. Farrel," she ordered, and he froze in his tracks. "Now step back," she added calmly, watching him do so while ignoring the pitiful screams of the man being crushed right in front of her. "And watch," she finished, her cold eyes going back to the near dead Mr. McDermott. Taking in the final moments of his life, before the remaining three limbs that stuck out of the chair went limp.

A spark shot through the Mistress's eyes then. Like a shooting star across the night sky. Taking a life had always given her great pleasure, and this one had been no different. And when the limbs of the now dead body, began to get pulled in by the plastic, the Mistress giggled to herself, as the remains vanished from sight, and the black plastic shrunk back down to its original size. Presumably crushing the remains of the corpse.

Once it was all over, Mr. Farrel waited a moment, before then calmly making his way over to his desk and turning on the intercom. "Sylvia," he said to his secretary on the other end. "Will you check Mr. McDermott's entitlement on termination of employment, please?"

Over her should, the Mistress shot Mr. Farrel an amused smile as he shut off the intercom. She'd had no idea that he possessed a sense of humour. But then, those were the kinds of personality traits that often got drowned out when you hypnotised someone – at least to the extreme degree which the Mistress had with Mr. Farrel.

"So, what do you think?" asked the Mistress with a confident grin, as she turned back to the Master who was stood over her refolded creation.

"Well, my dear, I almost hesitate to say it," the Master began regretfully, as he made his way over to his Mistress. Something like disappointment in his eyes. "But, well, it is a very clumsy operation isn't it."

"Clumsy?" snapped the Mistress defensively.

"Ah, now I can see I've up set you. But just remember I'm only trying to help you," he declared supportively.

The Mistress gave him a very wide eyed look with her big blue eyes, holding back the urge to start a shouting match with him. After all, they were in the middle of destroying a planet, this was hardly the time for a lovers' spat. "Well, by all means help," Mistress said curtly.

"Oh, now don't take that attitude," begged the Master halfheartedly. "I'm just merely pointing out that…that it's a bit of a lengthy process, isn't it? First the subject has to sit down. Then the chair has to crush him – which can take several seconds, during which we had to put up with all of that dreadful screaming."

"You know I like to make them suffer," pointed out the Mistress, almost on the verge of pouting. She was at the very least disappointed that the Master didn't approve of her creation.

"Yes, I know, my dear. But be reasonable, we just don't have the time. Think about it. It's not just the process of the killing itself, but the distribution of it all," explained the Master, trying to be as persuasive and thoughtful as possible.

"Oh, I don't know," spoke up Mr. Farrel from behind his desk thoughtfully. "Seems very effective to me," he said with an obvious look to the black plastic on the floor, and the body which was no longer in sight. "And I'm sure we could work out a way to distribute them."

"Thank you, Mr. Farrel," the Mistress said, shooting him a flirtatious smile. More to irritate the Master than anything else.

"Yes, but as I said we don't have the time," insisted the Master. "The production of these things alone would take a few hours if not days. And why use yards of plastic to accomplish that which can be done by just a few inches?" At this, the Mistress's intrigue perked, eyes narrowing on her Master.

"What are you saying?" she asked curiously, watching her lover as he began to grin.

"My dear," he began as he stepped over to her. "Haven't you noticed? The human body has a basic weakness. One that we shall exploit," he explained, before taking her hand in his and holding it up with an oddly tender smile.

Still feeling more than a little disappointed over the Master's rejection of her project, the Mistress remained thoughtful for a moment, before her gloomy expression lifted and she looked up into the Master's warm brown eyes. "Will they still suffer?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course they will," he assured her. "Only now, we won't have to listen to them scream while they do." At that the Mistress broke out into another smile. And with her smiling once more, the Master smiled too, before kissing her hand and then explaining his latest idea to her.


	6. Part 6

Another few hours of creating Auton soldiers passed, the Mistress supervising while the Master worked on his rather brilliant idea. The only issue the Mistress had with it was that she didn't come up with it herself. Nevertheless, she loved a diabolical plan when she heard one, and the Master had always been good at giving her things she loved.

However, during production, another complication arrived. Mr. Farrel Sr. He'd been called by the late Mr. McDermott who'd been warning him about the Master and the Mistress and what they were doing with his company. Naturally he was none to pleased. But upon hearing about Mr. McDermott's death, he suddenly became rather preoccupied as they stood around the office.

"Dead. He can't be," said Mr. Farrel Sr. in disbelief, as one often did when they found out about a death.

"I'm afraid so, father," replied Mr. Farrel in a factual voice. Rather disconnected from the whole experience, as well he should be.

"Yes…he just sat down and then…suddenly he was gone," said the Master, fabricating sympathy.

"I…can't take it in," said a grief stricken Mr. Farrel Sr. Which was rather handy for the Master and the Mistress, distracting him from his original purpose in coming to the factory.

"Yes, it's very sad," admitted Mr. Farrel, his tone coming off as more inconvenient than depressed.

"What did the doctor say?" Mr. Farrel Sr. asked his son, but the Mistress had foreseen such a question and planted an appropriate response in his head.

"Oh, this and that," said Mr. Farrel with a shake of the head. "A lot of medical mumble. I didn't really understand it myself. Sounded like some sort of a heart attack," he explained with a clear air of uncertainty but with believability. As if he'd actually had this conversation with the doctor, only he didn't understand what had been said.

"Odd. I didn't hear about him having any heart problems," admitted Mr. Farrel Sr. whimsically with a frown, to which his son only shrugged with another saddened head shake.

"Anyway," Mr. Farrel Sr. then said, moving on as he sat himself down behind his old desk. "I suppose it's hardly decent in the circumstances, but I've driven a long way to talk to you, Rex," he said with a stern look to his son.

"Yes father?" Mr Farrel said, suddenly coming off as nervous under his father's gaze. "What about?"

"About the way you seem determined to throw away the years of work I've put into this factory. Now just what is going on here?"

"We're changing our policy, Father, introducing new methods, new products," clarified Mr. Farrel as he stood before his father's desk while the Master and the Mistress watched him. More confident in himself now that he was trying to protect his work with the Time Lords, just as he was supposed to.

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" cut in Mr. Farrel Sr. before his son could get out another word. "You'll carry on the lines I laid down. Or I'll come out of retirement and do the job myself – I'm not past it, you know," Mr. Farrel Sr. declared firmly, before the Master stepped in. Pushing Mr. Farrel aside so that he was now stood solely in front of Mr. Farrel Sr.

"Allow me to explain, Mr. Farrel," the Master said with a polite smile. "The changes that me and my wife have suggested are for the good of the factory. Now you must trust us, there's nothing to worry about…" And then the Master switched gears, repeating himself only this time with his hypnotic stare to back him up. "Nothing to worry about…"

"To…trust you…nothing to worry about…" Mr. Farrel Sr. repeated, as he looked blankly up at the Master's commanding brown eyes. It all seemed to have worked out fine, until Mr. Farrel Sr. suddenly ran his hand down his face, snapping the hypnotic hold the Master had on him.

"There's a great deal to worry about, sir!" Mr. Farrel Sr. then snapped, shaking off the dizziness of the hypnotic experience. "And frankly, the thing that worries me the most is you and your wife's presence here!"

"Why?!" growled the Master angrily, his emotions momentarily getting the better of him, as he reached for his Compressor.

Luckily he had his Mistress to keep him from doing something he might regret, as she stepped up to his side, wrapping herself around his arm in a flirtatious manner. "Now, darling. Let's not do anything to hasty," she cautioned him. He sharply looked to her, ready to shout out her for her defiance. But then he remember she was his Mistress, and her blue eyes calmed him down. He even managed a smile after a short moment, though it was clearly forced.

"You're right, my dear. Do forgive my outburst," he begged, with an apologetic look, to which the Mistress couldn't help but swoon, as she smiled back at him. The Master then turned his attention back to Mr. Farrel Sr., saying, "Congratulations, Mr. Farrel. Usually I can overcome opposition, but your will is exceptionally strong. One might even say, _dangerously_ strong."

Then with an amused chuckle, the Master stepped out of the office. His Mistress still hanging onto his arm, as they made their way back towards their workshop.

"Really, darling, you ought to watch that temper of yours. It always ends up getting us into far to much trouble," pointed out the Mistress as they walked.

"Yes, yes, I know," conceded the Master, as if being lectured too. "Thankfully, I have you to keep me in line though," he added, more happily as they shared a smile. "But we still have to deal with that Mr. Farrel Sr. I must admit, I didn't anticipate finding anyone on this planet whom would be able to fight off my hypnotic powers."

"Well, perhaps if I gave it a shot," suggested the Mistress with a thoughtful, and devious, smile. "After all, there's some things, were a woman's touch is far superior to that of a man's." The Master raised an eyebrow in her direction, but she continued to make her case regardless. "And besides, if we kill him we'll only draw more attention to ourselves, and we still need this factory for now."

"Yes, you're quite right as always my love," admitted the Master, only disappointed by the fact that he wasn't able to complete the job himself. "If you can silence him even for a few hours, that might be all we need," he said with a glance to his Mistress.

"Consider it done," the Mistress said with an eager smile. Giving her Master a kiss, before then making her way out to the main entrance where Mr. Farrel Sr. had parked his car. There, she leaned back against the hood of his car, arms stretched out behind her and waited for the old man to come out.

When he did, it was fair to say he was more than a little taken aback by the position the Mistress was in. "Hello again, Mr. Farrel," greeted the Mistress, the flirtation clear in her voice.

"Mrs-Mrs. Masters," Mr. Farrel Sr. stuttered, red blossoming on his cheeks as he tried to make his way to his car without looking at the Mistress. Unfortunately for him, the Mistress was fast and quickly slid from the car and positioned herself in front of him.

At that point he had no choice but to look her in the eye, and that was when she had him. He might have been able to fight off the Master's control, but he'd been angry and riled up then. Now Mr. Farrel Sr. was more cool, more collected, and with the combination of the Mistress's seduction and hypnotic abilities, he'd soon be putty in her hands. In fact, he was already struggling to move, to break away away from the Mistress's magnetic blue eyes as she smiled teasingly at him.

"You know, Mr. Farrel, you seem like a smart man."

"I-I am…" replied Mr. Farrel, lips trembling as he struggled to say the words.

"But even the smartest man can struggle when it comes to woman," the Mistress pointed out, as she stepped into Mr. Farrel Sr.'s personal space. "Just as you are now," she then pointed out. The words becoming an instant reality for him.

"Yes," he admitted just as shakily as before.

"You feel weak in the knees don't you," the Mistress said, nodding her head until Mr. Farrel Sr. nodded in agreement. "You heart is pounding just at the thought of me. And you know, deep down, that you would do anything to please me."

"I must…please you…" repeated Mr. Farrel Sr.

"Yes," purred out the Mistress in success. "And do you know what would please me most of all? If you left the running of your company to your son – Or better still, myself and my husband."

"B-But…But I…can't…" Mr. Farrel Sr. said, voice shaking as if there were an earthquake. The Master was right, he was strong willed, but the Mistress was stronger and need only tighten her hold to secure her desires.

"Uh-uh-uh," taunted the Mistress with a grin, as she wagged her finger back and forth, distracting him from his resistance and bringing his focus back to her. "You can, Mr. Farrel. You can because it will please me. And you want to please me don't you?"

"Yes…" agreed Mr. Farrel Sr. as if everything was becoming clearer to him.

"That's right. You will no longer worry about your company. For you know it is safely in me and my husband's hands. Think of it as your gift to me," suggested the Mistress.

"My gift to you," agreed Mr. Farrel Sr. cementing the belief in his mind.

"And it's very much appreciated," said a satisfied Mistress, before planting a sealing kiss on the old lips of Mr. Farrel Sr. "Now, time for you to get in your car and drive away."

"I will drive away," droned on Mr. Farrel Sr. as he got into his car and started the engine.

"And don't forget," the Mistress called after him, bending down so she could see him through the passenger side window. "Your company is in safe hands." And with that, Mr. Farrel Sr. drove off, believing all to be well and that Mr. McDermott had been a fool to call him in. Everything was under control and he was pleased with the way the Colonel and wife were running his company.

He even looked back in his review mirror, to see the Mistress smiling and waving, and happily waved back, before turning onto the road and leaving it all behind.


	7. Part 7

After appropriately dealing with Mr. Farrel Sr. – ensuring that he would remain out of their way and not bring about any suspicion on their work – the Master and the Mistress finished assembling enough Auton soldiers so that they could continue their work for them. After all, you didn't have the masterminds of such a plan doing the grunt work. That was work for their minions, such as the Autons.

So with the Autons now able to handle the creation of their forces themselves, all that was left to do was for the Master to finish of his fiendish idea. And soon enough he did.

Once he was then done, the Master had brought the Mistress in for its first test. And when she'd seen what it could do, she'd squealed in delight. The human race wouldn't know what hit them, and soon after that, they'd be extinct or enslaved to the Nestene. Either way the Master and the Mistress will have done their part.

Afterwards the Master made sure the Autons understood his invention throughly, before leaving them to deal with the manufacturing of that as well.

And now that their grunt force was assembled, they could relax a little, as they made their way up to Mr. Farrel's office. There, the Master sat down at the desk and proceeded to work through some paper work, for extra materials he was ordering in for the Autons. As for the Mistress, she made herself comfy on the edge of the desk. Her legs hanging over the edge, as she simply enjoyed the sight of her Master behind a desk.

She teased him a little about it, and he'd teased her back about being his secretary, which lead to a playful squabble up until Mr. Farrel walked in.

"I've sent the staff home as you ordered, Mistress," said a happy Mr. Farrel as he stopped before the desk.

"Very good, Mr. Farrel. Now, begin maximum output of our new product," she instructed him from her graceful position on the desk.

"Without workers?" he asked in bewilderment.

"The Nestene Autons will run the factory for us," explained the Master, without looking up from whatever he was writing.

When Mr. Farrel lingered after receiving his orders, the Mistress glanced over at him with a questioning look. "I'm still afraid my father will make trouble for us. He doesn't understand," explained Mr. Farrel, hearing the Mistress's unspoken question.

With a smile, the Mistress soothed his mind. "There's no need to worry about your father any more, Mr. Farrel."

"No?" he asked hopefully.

"No," the Mistress assured him. "I caught him on his way out, and we had a nice little chat about our new production line. After hearing about it he was most pleased. So pleased in fact, that he was more than happy to leave the running of things around here, to me and my husband."

"Oh, good," said a relieved Mr. Farrel, smiling gratefully before another thought occurred to him, about something the Master had done earlier.

"Eh, excuse me, sir," he said towards the Master, who looked up with a rather tired and bored expression. This was usually the dull part of his and the Mistress's plans. The waiting part. But it was also the point when many things could go wrong, if they allowed it.

"Yes, what is it, Farrel?" asked the Master tediously.

"I was just wondering, why did you send Professor Philips to the circus? The UNIT people may find him." It was only then, that the Mistress remembered about the Professor at all. The Master had taken him with them when they first left the radio telescope, but she'd completely forgotten to ask what he'd planned to do with him. As such, she turned to look at her Master with another questioning glance. This time aimed at him.

The Master merely grinned knowingly in response. Taking in a moment of enjoyment during this dull time. "Well, Mr. Farrel, the thing is… I actually sent Professor Philips to the circus, so that he would be found – particularly by the Doctor."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," admitted Mr. Farrel with a frown. But from the edge of the desk the Mistress's confused look had turned into a growing smile.

"You see, the bomb and the compressed man we left behind at the radio telescope, was by means of a greeting card to the Doctor. So that he would know it was the Mistress and myself he was facing. For that reason, the car will lure the Doctor to the circus – and then there, we shall subdue him until our plan is complete," explained a satisfied Master, before looking over to his equally excited Mistress. Like himself, she too was looking forward to seeing their old friend again. At least before they destroyed his new home that was. That was the part they were really look forward too.

"I was hoping to keep it a surprise…" admitted the Master to the Mistress, only to then be cut off as she slid across the desk and landed on his lap. Straddling him as she came down on him like a vicious beast, capturing his lips and holding them for one long maddening kiss.

Victory always made the Mistress aroused, but the thought of having the Doctor in her clutches and forcing him to watch, helplessly as they destroyed this world. It was too much for her, she couldn't hold herself back as the pleasures raced through her mind.

"I don't suppose we have time…" she whispered in between heated kisses.

"For you, my _Mistress_, there's always time," declared the Master, before shooting out of his seat and making the Mistress squeal as he held her in his powerful arms. "Farrel, leave us," ordered the Master, to which the man swiftly exited before the Master threw the Mistress down on the desk. What then followed was half an hour of intense and animal like love which steamed up the room before the Master and the Mistress finally released one another.

It had been nice for that quick bit of fun, but they really ought to be more focused on their work.

Once redressed, it was as if nothing had ever happened. With the Master sat behind the desk once more, papers returned to their proper place, and the Mistress sat upon her edge of the desk. In her hand though, she now held an alien computer manual, which she casually flicked through like one would a magazine.

It was during this point, that the small monitor on the side of the Master's desk, began to beep.

As a means of foresight, the Master had turned it into a communications device between him and Professor Philips, who was current in the Master's TARDIS after having been given the key ahead of time. "Yes, what is it?" the Master asked, as the Mistress leaned over to see Professor Philips stood inside the Master's TARDIS, looking at them through the ship's scanner, which the Master had also tuned before hand.

"The Doctor has arrived and been captured by Mr. Russel and his men, per your request," Professor Philips informed them, to which the Mistress clapped her hands together in eager excitement, her delightful smile growing as the Master smirked triumphantly.

"That's good to hear. Thank you, Professor. I'll send some Autons to pick them up, at once" the Master said, reaching over to turn of the monitor until Professor Philips continued speaking.

"Actually, there is one other thing, sir," added Professor Philips.

"Oh?" asked the Master curiously, indicating for the Professor to answer him when he said nothing more.

"A girl arrived around the same time as the Doctor. She'd been snooping around and saw me enter your ship."

The Master thought for a moment, sharing a look with the Mistress before saying, "This girl, describe her to us?"

"Small. Blonde. Short hair," Professor Philips answered robotically.

"Sounds like the Doctor's little friend alright. Switch on the outward scanner and transmit the feed to us here," ordered the Master.

However, rather than waiting for his servant's reply, the Master closed his eyes and reached out with his mind towards Professor Philips. After all, the Professor would have no idea how to work the TARDIS controls, and the Master wasn't such a fool that he'd teach a mere human how to operate his TARDIS. So he had to briefly link his mind to the Professor's. Taking control and guiding him, until he opened his eyes to see what his TARDIS saw.

It was a useful trick, being able to link his mind with another. But it was extremely hard, and from his own experience, only worked with already hypnotised subjects – and even then there was always a risk of breaking his hypnotic control once he performed the link.

But for him and the Mistress, it was worth it on this occasion, as they saw the Doctor and Jo looking out from a caravan, before ducking back out of sight. The Mistress smirked as she then said, "Seems the Doctor has escaped Mr. Russel and his men." Though in truth she was hardly surprised. The Doctor was a fellow Time Lord after all.

The Master hummed his agreement, though was clearly a little disappointed. The Mistress was too, only she was hiding it much better. They'd both been looking forward to having the Doctor in their clutches – and in person.

"Alright, Philips, here's what I want you to do," the Master began, before directing the Professor to a weapons room and ordering him to take an alien grenade. "You will show the Doctor this grenade, understand? You will then threaten to activate if he or his friend try to leave. When our Autons arrive you will then return with them, bringing the Doctor and his friend with you. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," answered Professor Philips, before turning off the TARDIS's scanner and proceeding to hold the Doctor and Jo captive. Waiting until the Master and the Mistress's Autons could arrive to collect them. And while they waited, the Master and his Mistress laughed between themselves. Very much looking forward to their face to face meeting with the Doctor.


	8. Part 8

When the Mistress found out about the Doctor and Ms. Grant's escape from their Auton troops, it was reasonable to say she was disappointed. She had so been looking forward to seeing her old friend again. And making him suffer.

Thankfully, she had her Master to comfort her. Wrapping a steady arm around her shoulder, he brought her into his side and planted a kiss on her head. "Not to worry, my dear. We'll see him soon. In this incarnation or another," he promised, before planting another kiss. At his voice the Mistress found herself smiling softly, trying hard to focus on when they'd next meet their old friend, rather than the chance that had just slipped through their fingers.

They were both stood by the window, looking thoughtfully out. The Mistress's head resting on the Master's shoulder, when Mr. Farrel entered the office. "Colonel? Mistress? I'm afraid to inform you that the Autons that were sent to recover the Doctor and the girl–"

"Have returned without them," cut in the Master as he looked back over his shoulder at Mr. Farrel. Not wanting to move and disturb the Mistress as she leaned against him. "We already know."

"And you're not angry?" asked a startled Mr. Farrel, who'd obviously been excepting a different reaction. And had he come barging in a few minutes prior, he might well have gotten his angry response. But now, the Master was calm and the Mistress was fighting of the last of her disappointment as she straightened up. Suddenly finding herself filled with a determination to move on with their plan.

"No, not angry," answered the Mistress as she turned around to face Mr. Farrel, a fresh cunning smile on her lips. "Disappointed yes. I was looking forward to seeing him after all."

"He's an interesting adversary," added the Master thoughtful, almost as if he didn't realise he was talking out loud. "I admire him in many ways."

"But you still intend to destroy him?" pressed Mr. Farrel.

"Not necessarily," replied the Master. "After all, if we did that, our game would be over for good."

"Killing him is an option though," pointed out the Mistress with a knowing look to her fellow Time Lord, as she steadily tapped her chin.

"Quite," agreed the Master. "But complete destruction? Only if we had to."

"We'd much rather have him in our clutches, make him suffer!" chuckled the Mistress, her passion finding her once more, as if the Doctor hadn't just slipped through her and the Master's fingers moments ago. Her disappointment was behind her now. It was time to look to the future, and their ultimate victory.

"Exactly!" declared the Master enthusiastically. "And the more he struggles to postpone that moment, the greater the ultimate satisfaction."

From then on it was all about the production of the Master's earlier idea. The one on how to attack humanity and clear the way for the first wave of the Nestene landing force. A plastic daffodil. And an extremely deadly plastic daffodil at that. From the office, the Mistress watched over the Autons as they handled the production, never tiring like normal works would. A proud smile on her lips while the Master finished off what little paper work he had to, before heading down to the factory floor to make sure his designs were being done justice. When he returned, he handed the Mistress one of his plastic daffodils.

"You're not trying to kill me are you?" taunted the Mistress as she took the daffodil. Hesitating before giving it a sniff.

"I shudder at idea," replied the Master with a mixture of innocence and outrage. The Mistress only grinned back at him, before taking a sniff of the plastic flower, doing as the humans would do when the time came.

"Besides," continued the Master with a teasing smirk on his lips. "It's deliberately designed to only attack humans." At that the Mistress quickly moved the plastic flower away from her face and used it whack the Master's arm.

"So you thought you'd use me as a guinea pig," snapped the Mistress in playful accusation, before the Master snatched the daffodil from her grasp and gently lay it on the side of his desk.

"Of course not, my dear. I would never take such a risk with your lovely head," he assured her, hands on either side of her face before he pulled her in for a deep, long, satisfying kiss.

When they parted, Mr. Farrel had joined them and was admiring the daffodil for himself. "Do be careful, Farrel. We wouldn't want an accident," warned the Master halfheartedly as he looked past the Mistress and to Mr. Farrel for a moment, before his eyes went back to the Mistress and he smiled. They were almost done with Mr. Farrel now anyway, but since he'd been such a loyal and obedient slave, they'd both agreed they wouldn't kill him. They'd even put in a good word for him with the Nestene before they departed.

"I was admiring the workmanship," explained Mr. Farrel, now holding the plastic flower a safe distance away.

"Do you think people will be impressed?" asked the Master to his Mistress, who's arms had found their way around his neck as she hung onto him.

"Of course, my love," she answered with certainty, as she looked into his cool brown eyes, unable to contain her proud smile. It really was a brilliant idea, and she couldn't wait to see it implemented.

"They're the finest plastic flower I've ever seen," added Mr. Farrel in genuine praise, still admiring the daffodil as he turned it around.

"Yes, well, that's our goal. To show the world the skill of the modern plastics industry," pointed out the Master with great pride in his eyes.

"And then destroy humanity, of course," added the Mistress, making sure the Master hadn't lost sight of their goal.

"But of course," agreed the Master as his gaze went back to the Mistress and he brushed a strand of her hair aside. "But there's no reason we can't impress them before we kill them. Give them a high note to go out on?"

"A wonderful idea, darling," said the Mistress before planting a light kiss on his lips. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've to prepare the troops. We've got some flowers to hand out."


	9. Part 9

It didn't take the Mistress long to assemble the Autons. They were under her control after all. All she had to do was snap her fingers, and they lined up for her.

Fristly she had them shut down all production in the factory, since they would no longer be needing it and had no intention of returning. The Auton's soon completed that both quickly and effectively. After that, she had them change from their Farrel's Plastic jumpsuits and into a bight yellow suit to match the daffodils they'd be giving out. She'd also had them don large plastic heads with smiling faces, to hide their own featureless plastic ones.

She'd come with the whole outfit while the Master had been producing his plastic flowers, and now, the human race would be eating out of their hands. With a cute gimmicky happy face, and something as harmless as a plastic daffodil, it would be hard for the humans to resist. Which was exactly what the Mistress was counting on.

While the Autons got changed, the Mistress had Mr. Farrel order several mini busses for their army. She and Mr. Farrel would go with one bus load of Autons around London, while the others would spread out across the country, handing out as many daffodils as they could. That way they'd have the greatest impact when the time came to attack.

Before the Mistress knew it, all the busses had arrived and the Autons had been shipped out across the country, until the only bus left in the yard was the one for her. "We're ready to depart, Mistress," Mr. Farrel informed her from the steps that lead onto the bus.

"Very good, Mr. Farrel. I shall inform the Master," said the Mistress before heading back inside to find the Master no longer in his business suit but instead in a jumpsuit, not unlike the ones the Auton's had been wearing.

"Am I to take it by this change in outfit that you're not coming with us?" inquired the Mistress as she gave the jumpsuit Master a once over. None to pleased with his latest choice in clothing. She much preferred him in black or in business cloths. They each made him look more powerful.

"No, my dear, I'm afraid I won't be."

"And where are you going?" asked the Mistress as she folded her arms, refusing to leave until she got her answer.

Seeing this, the Master let out a regretful sigh before saying, "I'm going to stop by UNIT headquarters." Knowing that was where the Doctor might be, the Master quickly continued before she could insist on coming with him. "And no, I'm not going to see the Doctor. I'm merely going to set up another little surprise for him."

"What kind of surprise?" asked the Mistress eagerly, unable to contain the curious smile slipping onto her lips.

"One which I will show you later," he promised as he straightened up, now fully changed after tying his work boots. "But I must do this alone. If we both try and sneak into UNIT like this we'll most likely be caught. And I need you to keep an eye on the Autons and make sure the distribution of the daffodils goes according to plan."

"Very well, go off and have you fun while leaving me to deal with all the hard work," teased the Mistress, to which the Master smirked.

However, he did step over and plant an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "I wouldn't trust anyone else to oversee this. And I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"That's quite a lot of promises your going to have to fulfil," pointed out the Mistress as the two grinned at one another.

"I look forward to being at your mercy," replied the Master, sending a tingle of pleasure up the Mistress's back, as she thought of what she'd have him do for her.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll lessen the punishment," she whispered, her fingers running through his goatee, before they began to play with his hair.

"I would never want to cheat you out of your fun," the Master whispered back, before the Mistress leaned past the side of his face and the rough side of his goatee brushed her sooth skin.

"And that's you mistake," she whispered menacingly back, before pulling away with a foreshadowing grin on her face. Unable to stop himself, the Master shivered, smiling in anticipation as the Mistress backed out of the office with her eyes still on his, until they were gone.

"I told Farrel where to collect me!" the Master called out from the office as the Mistress descended the stairs.

"You better not keep me waiting!" the Mistress shouted back, before then joining Mr. Farrel on the bus and sending them on their way. And from there they went all over London, to all the landmarks and shopping centres and even a few markets. They made sure to get as many of the daffodils out as possible. With each new stop, the Mistress would snap her fingers and the Autons would march on out in single file, like the well trained soldiers they were. They'd then wait a few minutes while the Autons handed out the daffodils, the Mistress would then ask Mr. Farrel how many they'd gone through – since she'd assigned him to keep count – and then they'd return to the bus and move onto the next spot.

In no time at all they'd gone around the whole of London, before finally reaching the last stop before the location where they were to collect the Master. Just like last time the Mistress snapped her fingers and the Autons did their thing. She asked Mr. Farrel how many they'd handed out and then asked how many they had left. When he informed her they still had a few dozen more, the Mistress decided that once they picked up the Master, they'd take another lap of London until they were ride of all of them.

Then, like every time before that, she snapped her fingers and the Autons returned to the bus, followed onboard by Mr. Farral and herself. Only this time when the doors closed behind her, she saw that one of the Auton's was removing its plastic smiling head, which she'd specifically forbade them from doing.

"Why are we not moving?" demanded the Auton.

"We're waiting for the Master," answered the Mistress against her better judgement. "And put your head back on, I told you never to remove it unless instructed.

"We must drive to the next distribution centre," continued the Auton. Ignoring the Mistress's command for him to put his head back on, which surprised her as she glared back at the thing.

"I said," snarled the Mistress as she stepped towards the rebellious Auton. "Put. Your helmet. Back on."

There was a long silence, as the tension slowly rose between the Mistress and the Auton. So much so that Mr. Farrel even began to sweet. Until finally the Auton replied, "Very well," as it put its head back on. "We will wait a little longer for your Master. If he's not then returned, we shall drive on."

The Mistress didn't miss the Auton's stubble statement of, '_your_ Master.' Nor did she miss the blatant disregard for her authority when the Auton declared they'd leave when it decided, rather than her.

Something was wrong here, the Autons were supposed to be completely slaved to herself and the Master. They were supposed to obey them without question. Only now, there was one Auton here who was questioning her, trying to overrule her even.

Uneasily, the Mistress's eyes scanned over the smiling plastic heads of the Autons, as she reached out with her mind to probe for any sign of a double cross. But as far as she could tell, there was none. They still seemed docile towards her, even the one that had just challenged her. _But how long would that last_, she wondered, before sitting back down to await her Master's return. She would feel better once he was by her side again. Against the both of them, the Autons wouldn't dare rebel.

Unfortunately however, the Master took quite a while to return to her. So long in fact that the Auton that had spoken up before, was speaking up again. "We will leave now," it boldly declared.

"Not until the Master returns," the Mistress snarled without even glancing back at the Auton.

"We shall leave without him," the Auton then declared, to which the Mistress sharply stood up and swung around to face the defiant Auton.

"How dare you!" she snapped in outrage, her blue eyes ablaze with a dark fire within them. "You are under my command. You will obey me, and we are not leaving until the Master returns is that understood!"

The Mistress assumed the Auton was about to reply, but then the side door to the buss slid open to reveal a strange man in a jumpsuit just like the one the Master had been wearing. "Who the hell are you?!" snapped the Mistress, about ready to kill the man without a second thought, until he removed his face to reveal it was the Master in disguise.

"Is everything alright, Mistress?" asked the Master, genuine concern in his voice as he frowned up at her from outside the bus.

"Yes, sorry. Yes, everything is fine," she said, voice strained as she found herself wiping her brow. Apparently Mr. Farrel hadn't been the only one who was heating up from her confrontation with the Auton.

"Come out here, it's cooler," instructed the Master, offering her his hand as he helped her step out of the bus. He was right, the air was cool and refreshing. Just what she needed.

With her hands on her hips, the Mistress took in a deep breath of calming air, before looking to find the Master with a child like giddy grin on his face. And in that moment she forgot all about the Auton's defiance, reminding herself that she still had no idea what the Master had been up too. "What are you so cheerful about?" she asked eagerly.

"You'll find out very soon, my dear," promised the Master, before leaning into the bus to speak to Mr. Farrel. "Now listen here, Farrel. I want you and the Autons to finish handing out those daffodils as quickly as you can. Then, I want you to take this bus to the quarry near the radio telescope. Myself and the Mistress will meet you there once we've seen to the Doctor, and then we shall summon the Nestene to Earth," declared the Master confidently.

Mr. Farrel nodded before closing the door and then driving off to the next distribution spot, leaving the Master and the Mistress behind in the car park.

Now alone, the Master offered the Mistress his arm, and she eagerly took it. Unable to contain her smile at the thought of finally confronting their old friend. "Now, Mistress, are you ready to meet our old friend, the Doctor?"

"Absolutely, Master," declared the Mistress in turn, before they set off laughing in dark merry, at the nearing end of planet Earth.


	10. Part 10

After a short walk, the Master guided the Mistress into a spacious phone box. That was, there was space enough for the two of them, which was odd for a phone box, but fortunate considering what the Master was planning. "Will you just tell me what you've done already," begged the Mistress impatiently as the Master closed the phone box door behind her.

"Have a little patience, my dear. All will become clear soon," explained the Master, as he pulled a small transistor radio with a built in screen. Quickly he set it up on the small shelf provided in the phone booth, adjusting the dial on the side until a clear picture came through. Through it, the Mistress could see what would pass for a human laboratory in the late 20th century. It wasn't a place she'd chose to work out off, but if needs were she could possibly make it work. Though she did think the police box in the background was a bit odd.

She'd just been about to ask what she was supposed to be looking at, when she gasped. For on the screen, she could see the Doctor walking by. It might have been a different face to the last one she'd seen, but like the Master, she knew the Doctor anywhere. And right after that she remember his TARDIS, and how its chameleon circuit had gotten jammed, leaving it permanently looking like a police box.

"Surprised?" asked the Master, watching as the Mistress took in the sight of their old friend, with very clear excitement.

'Very much so," she said before giving her Master, a quick peck on the cheek, before then looking back to the screen, not wanting to miss out what was to follow. Because she knew the Master, and of course he would have something to follow on from this.

"Well, the fun is only just beginning," he declared before picking up the phone and dialling.

_See, she knew her Master._

The Mistress could hear the phone ring for a few second, before she then watched as the Doctor crossed his laboratory and answered the phone. "Hello, yes, what is it?" came the Doctor's new voice, and once again the Mistress gasped, having to hold back a squeal of excitement. This was one of the best parts of running into a newly regenerated Doctor. It was like getting to know him all over again, and it had taken the Mistress back to their shared childhood whenever she'd met a new incarnation of the Doctor. Just like it was now, filling her up with so much nostalgia that she thought she might burst.

"Hello, Doctor, is that you?" asked the Master, just to be one-hundred precent sure.

"Who is this? What do you want?" asked the confused Doctor, as he sat down in the chair next to the phone. Obviously he wasn't as quick to recognise them as they were to recognise him. But that was okay, the Mistress didn't hold it against him.

"Simply to say we'll be seeing you soon," the Master replied cryptically, before looking to the Mistress and silently telling her to speak so that the Doctor might hear her voice.

Without hesitation, the Mistress leaned over to the receiver and eagerly called out, "Goodbye, Doctor," in a sing song voice.

The confused Doctor on the screen before them had been about to ask more questions, but before he could the Master activated a small cylinder shaped device from between his fingers. It began generating a high pitched noise which he sent down the phone line and to the Doctor. Suddenly, the phone line coming from the Doctor's phone began to wrap itself around him over and over, trapping him to the chair and leaving him no where to go.

The Mistress laughed out loud, and joyfully clapped her hands together, as she watched the wire continue to go around and around, slowly choking the Doctor as it moved like a wild snake. It took her a second to realise what the Master had done. He'd given the Doctor a longer phone line. A long _plastic_ phone line, which he was now controlling and using to attack the Doctor.

"Well, that should keep him, _tied up_, until we arrive, wouldn't you say, Mistress?" asked the Master as he hung up the phone, a little more proud than he ought to be with such a joke.

But after seeing the Doctor again, the Mistress couldn't help but congratulate her lover on an excellent surprise. "Oh, you," she said playfully, before pulling him into a passionate kiss, which ended all to soon because of the restrictions of the phone box. If it hadn't been for its insufferable internal dimensions, they'd be having a repeat of what happened back at the plastic factory's office.

But even though they wouldn't be going any further, the Master managed to twist the situation, to make it look as if it were his decisions not to continue. Even though the Mistress knew full well he'd like to. "Now, now, my dear. We don't want to leave our dear Doctor tied up for too long. Come along." And taking her hand, he then lead her out of the phone box. Only just leaving her enough time to grab the transistor radio on her way out.

She was very much looking forward to having the Doctor captivated before her. But the radio would allow her to look at him, helpless and alone, until they arrived to taunt him that was.

However, she pulled the Master to a stop along the street, deciding she had to tell him about the Auton on the bus before they went any further. "Master, there's something I must tell you," she said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice, at not having been able to handle the situation better on her own.

"What is it my Mistress?" asked the Master, turning to give her his full attention as a concerned look came over his normally cool brown eyes.

"The Nestene, I'm not sure we can trust them," explained the Mistress uneasily.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Back on the bus, before you joined us. One of the Autons was challenging me and trying to continue the plan without you," said the Mistress, something closely related to worry in her misty blue eyes.

"Impossible," said the Master with a hint of dismissal, as he waved his hand. "The Autons are programmed to obey our every command."

"That's what I thought, and maybe to an extent they are. But I feel like we might be about to get doubled crossed the second we let the Nestene land," insisted the Mistress, trying to get the Master to understand her concerns. She wanted to destroy the Earth yes, to torment the Doctor, yes. But she wasn't going to sacrifice herself for it, nor would the Master. They'd rather live together than die together any day.

"My dear, please, don't worry," the Master said soothingly, as he took the Mistress's head in his hands. Gently running his fingers through her hair, and making her look into his reassuring brown eyes with her uncertain blue ones. "Don't let this one fright scare you out of this moment. We're going to see the Doctor again. Then we're going to destroy the world he's been trapped on. And if the Nestene even think of double crossing us, then we'll get our own back and then some. We'll wipe out their entire planet, and their species. We'll erase them from history!" declared the Master fiercely, before his voice suddenly switched to a more softer tone. "You have nothing to worry about. I shan't let any harm come to you. You have my word," he promised with a smile.

The Mistress smiled back, taking his powerful words to heart. He was right, even if the Nestene tried to pull something over on them, they'd simply get their own back and wipe them from existence like the Master had said. They would make an example of them and remind the whole universe that you should never cross a Time Lord as powerful as the Master or his Mistress.

And to let him know everything was alright, the Mistress took his face and pulled it towards her, their warm lips crashing in a loving kiss. "Don't let anyone other than me see your sweet side," she whispered as they then pulled away.

"It only exists when your around," replied the Master with a grin. "Now, come along, I don't want to keep the Doctor waiting any longer."

With a smile, the Mistress began to follow until she stopped and groaned. Again the Master looked back, a little frustration in his eyes this time, until he saw the Mistress hold up the transistor radio, showing on the screen that the Doctor had been freed and was working with his friends once more.

"He got out," grumbled the Mistress.

"No matter," the Master assured her dismissively. "He won't be leaving that laboratory any time soon," he said, pointing to the screen where the Doctor was working on one of their plastic daffodils. "He'll never figure it out before we arrive," he said confidently, renewing the Mistress's hopes of finally meeting this Doctor face to face.

"Our reunion awaits!" he declared with a hiss, before taking the Mistress's hand and pulling her into him with a shriek. Before they then continued on down the street arm in arm, towards UNIT headquarters, dead ahead.


End file.
